A converged communication device incorporates components (for example, hardware and software) to permit communications via two or more modalities. For example, a converged communication device may incorporate components to support communications via a narrowband network (for example, a land mobile radio (LMR) network) and a broadband network (for example, a commercial long term evolution (LTE) network). Conditions such as radio-frequency interference can adversely affect the operation of converged communication devices. Typically, either narrowband communication or broadband communication is interrupted when radio-frequency interference is encountered.
Numerous mission critical applications (for example, applications that support the activities of public safety agencies) can operate with both narrowband and broadband communication. However, these mission critical applications generally include a mission critical data-throughput requirement.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhancing simultaneous broadband and narrowband communication with a converged communication device when interference or other adverse conditions are present.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.